


Pull Me Closer.

by EarpSexual



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just smut lmao, just barely though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpSexual/pseuds/EarpSexual
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly get a bit...distracted during a rough time.





	Pull Me Closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just some shameless smut. Come yell at me on Tumblr @earpsexual  
> Also this isn't proofread like literally at all because I'm a piece of shit. So ignore any mistakes because I'm sure they are there lmao.

It never got easier. Every year when the anniversary of her father's death and Willa's disappearance rolled around, Wynonna got depressed. She tried to ignore it and tried to forget but it was like she had a count down clock in her head. It couldn't be ignored. 

"Let's take a night off." Waverly had suggested when she saw Wynonna with a beer in her hand at 8 in the morning. "I think we deserve a night to ourselves." 

"I'm fine, Waves." Wynonna protested but she knew she'd give in to her sister. She always did.

"Okay fine. We'll take one day off but I just want to hang out here today." Wynonna said.

Waverly nodded her head in agreement as she started making breakfast for herself and Wynonna. 

\---------

Waverly suggested they just relax on the couch and watch a movie to try and distract Wynonna from thinking too much about what the day was. Waverly put the movie on then cuddled up comfortably against Wynonna under a blanket. Waverly leaned in to kiss Wynonna's cheek but then just pressed her lips to Wynonna's neck since it was closer. 

Wynonna's lips parted and she involuntarily let out a soft moan then froze. She hadn't mean to make a noise but having her neck kissed was a weak spot for her.

Waverly pulled back and looked at Wynonna with a curious expression on her face. Wynonna's face was flushed and she looked mortified but Waverly leaned in again to see if she'd get the same reaction. She liked being the cause of that sound leaving Wynonna's lips. Waverly pressed her lips to Wynonna's neck again but left them there just a little bit longer this time.

Wynonna's breath hitched when she felt Waverly's lips pressing against her neck for the second time. Wynonna was frozen and didn't know how to react to what was happening. "Waves, what are you doing?" Wynonna asked as she tried to concentrate on controlling her breathing.

Waverly smirked as she leaned in and placed another soft kiss to Wynonna's neck. "Did I find a weak spot?" Waverly teased before pressing a firmer kiss to her sister's neck.

"Waverly, if you don't stop then we are gonna be finishing what you've started." Wynonna said trying to make it come out as a joke when she finally found her voice again.

Waverly accepted the challenge and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the base of Wynonna's neck. 

Wynonna couldn't stop the moan she let out from feeling Waverly's parted lips against her skin. It was too much. Waverly knew exactly what she was doing to her. Wynonna moved and straddled Waverly's lap and grabbed her hands to pin them against the back of the couch. Her grip was firm enough to let Waverly know she was in charge now but loose enough that Waverly could easily get free if she wanted to.

Waverly just looked up at Wynonna, making no effort at all to try and break out of Wynonna's grip.

"Is this what you wanted?" Wynonna asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Maybe." Waverly said as her breathing got heavier while she kept her gaze on Wynonna.

"Oh fuck it." Wynonna said before leaning in and connecting her lips to Waverly's. So much was said with a single kiss and it was clear it was something they both wanted. Wynonna's lips worked against Waverly's as they got lost in the moment. 

Wynonna needed this distraction and it seemed like Waverly did too. Waverly practically whined when Wynonna broke their kiss to look down at her. "I've thought about this before." Wynonna whispered against Waverly's lips. 

"I have too." Waverly admitted before leaning in to kiss Wynonna again. This time it was much more passionate. Opened mouths. Tongues. Everything they were never brave enough to express before was shared in the kiss.

Wynonna let go of Waverly's wrists to let her hands travel down Waverly's body. "God you're fucking beautiful, babygirl." Wynonna whispered as her hands made it to the hem of Waverly's shirt. Waverly gave a nod of permission in response to Wynonna's silent question and then her shirt was being dropped to the floor.

Wynonna wasted no time in exploring more of Waverly's newly exposed skin. Her lips mapped out Waverly's collarbone and the top of her chest.

Waverly's eyes closed when she felt Wynonna's lips pressing against her bare skin. She moved one of her hands to grip Wynonna's hair to encourage her to keep going. Waverly let out a soft moan when Wynonna pressed a gentle bite against her neck.

"Fuck." Wynonna hissed after hearing Waverly moan for the first time. "Do you like that, babygirl?" Wynonna asked with her lips brushing against Waverly's ear. She had never been the cause of a sound like that leaving her sister's lips and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want it to happen again. Over and over again.

"God, yes." Waverly said though it sounded breathless. She couldn't get enough of what was happening. Her grip on Wynonna's hair tightened as she whispered "fuck, don't stop."

Wynonna didn't hesitate to put her mouth back against Waverly's body. Letting her lips travel back to Waverly's collarbone and giving her another experimental bite to see if she'd get the same reaction.

Waverly moaned even louder as she gently tugged at Wynonna's hair from the pleasure and slight pain of the bite.

"Can I take this off babygirl?" Wynonna asked as she reached around Waverly's body to where her bra was hooked. Instead of answering Waverly moved to quickly remove it herself and expose her bare chest to Wynonna.

Feeling a sudden burst of boldness, Waverly grabbed Wynonna's hands and placed them over her chest. Wynonna looked down, momentarily speechless as she palmed at Waverly's breasts.

Wynonna kissed Waverly's lips as her fingers gently pinched her nipples. Wynonna knew she was doing something right when Waverly moaned into her mouth and she felt her hips buck under her.

Wynonna could tell Waverly's nipples were definitely a sensitive spot for the other girl. Each time she gently tugged them or rolled them between her fingers she got a moan in response. "I love hearing you moan, fuck." Wynonna admitted. Her own arousal was practically impossible to ignore at this point but she knew she wanted to take care of Waverly.

"Let's go to bed, let me take care of you babygirl." Wynonna said as she helped a now topless Waverly up from the couch. Wynonna took the opportunity to shed herself of her own shirt and bra. When they reached Waverly's room Wynonna immediately shut the door behind them then picked Waverly up and pinned her against the door.

Waverly moaned from the feeling of Wynonna's bare chest pressing against hers for the first time. "You are driving me crazy, Wy." Waverly panted against Wynonna's lips.

"Am I?" Wynonna asked pretending to sound surprised. "Are you wet for me babygirl?" Wynonna asked as she thrusted her hips forward just a bit.

Waverly tightened her legs around Wynonna as she let a moan fall from her lips. "You're just gonna have to find out.." Waverly stopped mid sentence gently bite Wynonna's bottom lip and tug on it with her teeth. "...daddy."

And that was when something in Wynonna snapped. All her feelings of holding back anything were gone. She carried Waverly to the bed and pinned her down immediately. "I think I already know the answer, babygirl." Wynonna teased then kissed Waverly as one of her hands reached down unbutton Waverly's pants so she could slip her hand inside. 

Wynonna's hand slipped into Waverly's pants and underwear and she groaned when her finger came in contact with the arousal between Waverly's legs. "Fuck, Waverly." Wynonna panted as she lightly teased Waverly's clit with her finger. "God you're so fucking wet."

Waverly moaned as her hands moved down to grip at the sheets under her. "Oh my god, Wynonna." Waverly said as her legs parted to try and give Wynonna more access.

"Okay, these have got to go." Wynonna said before removing Waverly's pants along with her underwear. "God. You're so fucking beautiful, babygirl." 

Waverly sat up to grip the back of Wynonna's neck and pull her in for a kiss. Wynonna kissed back without hesitation and gently pushed Waverly to lay back down. "Open your legs for me, babygirl." Wynonna whispered between kisses.

Waverly's legs parted immediately and Wynonna reached down to tease Waverly's entrance. "Wynonna, please." Waverly begged sounding completely desperate.

Wynonna couldn't say no to that. Wynonna pushed a single finger into Waverly as deep as she could. Waverly was so fucking wet. Her finger slipped into without any resistance so she added a second finger.

Waverly gripped at Wynonna's bare back as she felt each of her sister's fingers pushing into her. One of Waverly's hands moved to Wynonna's hair to tug at it as Wynonna started pushing in and out of her.

"Fuck, Wynonna. God, harder." Waverly panted. That was all Wynonna needed to hear before she started pulling her fingers almost completely out of Waverly and then pushing them back into her as deep as she could. 

"You feel so good around my fingers, babygirl." Wynonna said as she curled her fingers in Waverly. "God I bet you taste so good." Wynonna teased before kissing her way down Waverly's body. 

Waverly's back arched when Wynonna's tongue lapped at her clit. Waverly moaned loudly from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling from feeling Wynonna against her and inside her. "Fuck, Wynonna." was repeated like a mantra out of Waverly's mouth.

It didn't take much to push Waverly over the edge one Wynonna's mouth was between her legs. Waverly used one had to grip the sheets under her while the other pulled Wynonna's hair as her orgasm took over.

Wynonna slowed down her pace to help Waverly ride out her orgasm. Wynonna made her way back up Waverly's body after she had regained her breath and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, Waverly."

Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna to pull her closer. "I love you too, Wynonna. So much."


End file.
